Lives made and lives taken
by Buggy22421
Summary: Life begins again for an ex-military man. He will have to learn how to adapt and how to deal with this new world. But how will this world learn to deal with him? I'm not the best at summaries but feel free to check out the story and enjoy. This is my first ever fanfiction posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first story that I have ever published. This chapter will be just an introduction of my character and a little backstory, plus a quick throw in to get you use to my writing style. A quick disclaimer. I do not own the rights or am in any way shape or form affiliated with those who do. The only thing I own is my OC.**

Name: Jacob Anderson

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Description: He is 5'11" with brown hair, and light blue eyes with a yellow tint towards the pupil. He is 265 pounds, so he is pretty heavy guy without being really overweight. He has some muscle but still is a bit chubby. He is 28 years old. He used to be in the military but he got out due to mental illness under extreme stress. He was deemed unfit for active duty with psychopathic tendencies and major depression if left isolated. He was discharged and given a psychiatrist and therapist to figure out how to control these issues.

Second Disclaimer: This is going to be a very dark story at times, so do not be surprised if someone is killed or maimed.

Started like a regular day, they all do. He woke up to his alarm beeping in his ear.

"Another day to play I guess." Jacob said as he rolled onto the floor. He made his bed the way he was trained, took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of tan cargo shorts, button up bowling shirt with a dark grey wife beater. Nothing unusual. He looked on the news and saw that there were clear skies for the next couple days. Good time to go to the range to empty a couple magazines, or belts depending on what he brought. He went to his gun safe that had been custom built into the house. What could he say he got quite a bit of money doing some odd jobs after his early twenties. He put in the code and took out his favorite weapon of all, the M60E4 with a custom built chainsaw grip that could fold down into the empty slot placed a little farther up the muzzle. It was going to be a loud and fun day. He picked out a sidearm as well to keep his training. The Smith and Wesson .500 caught his eyes with a gleaming ten-inch barrel. Might as well have some fun. He brought the guns downstairs along with three box magazines for the machine gun, and two boxes of .500 ammunition. He was going to be gone quite a while. After loading up his jeep with those he went back inside to grab a favorite suit of his. A EOD bomb disposal which had been played with to put body armor inside only rather than its usual shockwave protection. The suit looked quite average other than the helmet, which had a large smiling yellow face painted on it. The place where his eyes would be had a large area of no paint giving the face a haunting soulless look to it. It was fun to keep around regardless of how much it weighed or how useless it seemed. It was just another toy to him.

"Sometimes I can't help but think I have too much spare money lying around," He said to himself. "other times I couldn't care less." He dragged the suit to the jeep and shoved it inside.

Checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed he found his wallet, phone, pocket knife, and his keys. After a last minute check of his house and saw that everything is as it should be and left. Not noticing the alert on his tv about a major storm that had appeared out of nowhere. The news advised that everyone stay inside and avoid going anywhere unless absolutely necessary. As he drove down the road he noticed the clouds darkening around his area.

"Meh, probably nothing." He thought aloud. Within seconds it was pouring with little to now visibility on the road. He didn't even notice the fallen tree as his right tire slammed into the top. His car lost control and skidded into the ditch breaking small saplings and branches alike. He lost consciousness not long after the car was halted by a large oak. Smashed glass was spread around him as he woke to find the sun beaming down on him.

"At least I'm not dead, not this time." He thought. "Better check to make sure nothings broke." He climbed out of the wreckage and sat against a tree nearby. Lucky for him he couldn't see or feel anything broken, all he had was a couple cuts on his arms and head plus a small gash in his calf. He got up with a groan and walked to the jeep with a slight limp. It was totaled as far as he could tell, the front end was wrapped around the tree and the right front axle was bent slightly. He went to the back and grabbed his gear. Putting on his EOD suit and picking up a large backpack that had held the ammunition that wasn't already loaded into his gun. He picked up the emergency medical kit and put it in the bag, choosing to ignore his injuries for now. He picked up a hatchet out of the side compartment and threw it in as well. He checked his phone and saw something that made him curse.

"Of course there would be no signal where I happen to almost die, fuck me." He screamed internally. He sighed and made his way onto the road. "Might as well start walking."

He slipped on his helmet and checked his weapons to make sure he didn't forget one. Picking his machine gun up by the grip he started his journey. After an hour of surprisingly good weather and unsurprising bad luck. He saw no cars pass by, but could see a sign up ahead. He ran forward trying to ignore his bulky equipment. As he neared the sigh he could make out what it said. Welcome to Zootopia, Population 3,501,005.

"Where in the fuck is Zootopia. That is not on the map last time I checked and there definitely wasn't a city this close to my house." He exclaimed. Feeling himself get concerned. "This is going to be quite and adventure."

 **I hope you all enjoyed my story thus far. I plan to update it as much as possible, but I make no promises on a schedule or how often this will be updated. Please feel free to message me if you have a question or just want to tell me you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Message before the chapter, I appreciate all the support and people enjoying my story so far. Thank those who have left positive reviews. Quick disclaimer, I do not own nor am I affiliated with the people who own the rights to Zootopia. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Jacob's POV**

"Feels like I'm back in the goddamn army." Jacob muttered to himself. "At least I don't have a drill sergeant yelling in my ear this time." He continued walking. As he was walking down the road he started to think to himself.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had died in the crash, at least then I would be with my old squad again." He groaned. He heard something behind him. He hoisted up his gun and turned towards the noise. A small blue truck was heading his way.

"Finally some form of good luck." He said to himself as he tried to get the truck to stop and help him. Waving and shouting as he walked that way as well. Hopefully whoever it was could help him get to the city or had a phone where he could call his father. Nearly anything would be better than what has happened today.

 **Judy's POV**

My vacation from the force had been a good one to say the least. I had been able to relax and help take care of the farm a little. Dad let me take one of the trucks from the farm to get back to the city. I was changing the music station when I saw a large figure waving towards me.

"I might as well check it out, whoever that is might be hurt." Judy thought as she drove a little faster to the figure. As she got closer she felt her heart beat faster. "That doesn't look like any animal that I have ever seen before, and what is in its paws?" She continued that way but felt more hesitant the closer she got. This creature was very big compared to her. It looked around the height of an average lion or tiger, but its width was a lot bigger. It looked like it was wearing some kind of full body suit or something. The thing in its paws looked like the newer weapons that had just been made for the higher threat response teams, but his looked a lot bigger and more dangerous.

"I should be careful in case it feels like I am a threat, or its hurt and scared." Judy whispered to herself. "Hopefully it's peaceful and doesn't use that thing in its paws."

She pulled up to the creature and slowed to a stop nearby.

 **Jacob's POV**

As the truck pulled neared he could see that it was obviously something from a farm. Dirt and dust coated the front and tires. He could almost make out an image and a couple word printed on the side. It didn't look like any truck he had ever seen. The person in the car didn't quite look like a person either.

"What in the actual hell?" He asked himself as he could make out the driver. It looked like a rabbit or bunny of some kind. "This better be some sort of sick joke." He hefted the machine gun up higher on the chance whatever was driving the truck wasn't friendly towards him. He left his helmet on with the sickening smile looking on. The truck stopped a few feet in front of him as he continued walking. Making his way he could tell he was right about the driver being some sort of rabbit. The ears and grey fur being an obvious giveaway.

"Well, time to make a good impression hopefully and get to some sort of fucking civilization." Jacob grumbled under his mask. "Hello there!" Jacob shouted towards the stopped vehicle.

 **Judy's POV**

As she parked the car she heard the creature say something. She turned the truck off and opened up the door before hopping out. She stared at the creature before her. It looked terrifying to say the least. As she looked harder she noticed that most of the bulk she saw was a very large padded suit of sorts. She looked at its head and saw it wore a helmet as well with a terrifying smiling face with empty eyes. From the deepness of the voice she heard she guessed it was a male.

"Hello?" She asked. "Are you okay, do you need any help?" She noticed that the figure visibly relaxed and lowered his weapon slightly while still holding it quite close.

 **Jacob's POV**

He watched silently as the rabbit stepped out of the truck after turning it off. He stiffened at the chance of a fight. As far as he could tell it was female, it looked him up and down taking in his image. He knew he looked frightening, that's why he wore it.

"Hello?" It asked. "Are you okay, do you need help?" He relaxed a bit figuring it meant no harm. Not yet at least. He lowered his weapon slightly but kept it high enough in case he had to take care of something should he have to.

"Hi." He said, choosing to keep his response short and to the point. "I am fine for now; do you know where I am?"

"You are a little bit out of Zootopia." She said. "What's your name and what are you if you don't mind me asking."

"I am a human and my name is Jacob Anderson. What and who are you? Also what is Zootopia and where is that in the United States?" He asked back quickly. He noticed her startled look at his response.

"My name is Judy Hopps and I am a rabbit. Zootopia is the city where anyone can be anything, and what is the United States?" Judy answering his questions while asking her own.

"What the hell do you mean what's the United States!" He yelled. "How do you not know about the greatest country on earth while you fucking live in it?"

"Sir, please calm down!" She said as she reached for her pepper spray she kept on her at all times.

He tensed and hoisted his gun to point towards her as he chambered a round. "Better think about your next move very carefully little bunny." He said threatening her with the teeth of his muzzle brake.

"Please lower the weapon and we can sort this out like normal adults." She stated. She hoped that the mace she was carrying would stop him if necessary. It was made to take a bear if necessary. He shouldn't be tougher than that.

"Fine, let's get in the car and go into this Zootopia to get everything sorted out." He said lowering his weapon. "I am sorry about my outburst."

"It's fine I guess, but try not to make it a habit please." Judy sighed while taking her hand off the spray. "Let's go I guess."

He put his bag in the bed of the truck and climbed in after, sitting against the rear window.

 **Judy's POV**

She climbed in the car after watching her new acquaintance sit in the back. "This will be an adventure." She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm here to give another update in this story. So far the couple reviews I have got have been really positive. This story will probably take a darker turn either in this chapter or the next. This will come in the form of everyone's favorite: depressing memories of death and decay. Quick disclaimer, I do not own nor am I affiliated with any one who owns Zootopia. Feel free to leave a review or message me with any questions or concerns.**

 **Jacob's POV**

I had been watching the small forest disappear behind us as we sped towards the city. "How will the people respond to me? Better yet how will I respond to them." He asked himself. He knew they were bound to stare, who wouldn't stare at something that looked so different walking and talking. He knew that he would probably act that way if he saw some weird rabbit thing walking down the main street of his local town. "The only reason I think I haven't already lost my mind is probably because I have nothing left up there." He laughed at his own joke. "Might as well enjoy the ride while I can." He laid back and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Judy's POV**

She watched Jacob slowly lean back and relax a bit. She waited a couple minutes before picking up her smartphone and dialing the number for Chief Bogo.

"What is it Hopps?" The chief growled. "You're not supposed to be on duty until Thursday, and unless my calendar lied to me, It's only Tuesday."

"I know Chief, but we have a bit of an issue." She whispered for fear of waking her walking and talking cargo, even though they were going well over 30 miles per hour. "I found something, or rather someone that might be cause for some alarm."

"Wait," He said mumbling. "What do you mean someone?" She thought she heard his chair scrape across the floor over the speaker.

She flinched due to his tone. "I mean I found a creature that walks and talks like us, but it doesn't look like anything I've seen before. He said he was something called a human?"

"I don't care what he is or how he looks, why would he cause an uproar?" He growled again.

"Well Chief, he has something that looks like those new weapons we have for the major threats but there is something off about it. Its massive. It looked like he has another weapon but smaller on his side." Judy stated. "I'm worried that he might use them if he is threatened by anyone. We had a little issue with his temper earlier."

"Are you alright Hopps?" He asked, the sound of genuine concern met her ears. "Why didn't you just dart him and put him under?"

"I couldn't Chief, he is wearing some sort of suit that seems pretty heavily armored. He almost weighed my truck down when he jumped into the back. As far as I can tell there isn't any exposed point." She sighed. "I feel like this could be bad if we meet him with force or hostility, since he could probably take out a few hundred civilians if he snapped."

"What do you mean if we meet him?" He said. "You aren't bringing him into the city are you?"

"Well Chief, I figure if anyone could watch or protect both him and our citizens it would be the ZPD." She said meekly.

"Fine he said, but try and avoid any heavily populated areas. Just in case." He sighed as he hung up the phone.

"One issue down and one to go." Judy said to herself. She hit a bump and felt her truck shake some. Looking out the back window she saw Jacob had started to wake up.

 **Jacob's POV**

He woke with a start, not moving anything but his eyes. He was still in the bed of the truck, luckily. He started to sit up, looking toward the front of the truck. They were just under a minute away from the city it seemed. He looked toward Judy in the front of the truck. He opened the small sliding window, seemingly startling the small rabbit.

"I forgot to ask, where are you taking me?" He questioned.

"We are going to take you to the ZPD headquarters so we can keep you safe." She said only half lying.

"I'm sure that isn't the only reason with the kind of equipment I have." He chuckled.

"Speaking of which. What equipment, as you blatantly say, do you have with you?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I have a M60E4 machine gun that can shoot these bullets at around five hundred rounds per minute. It has a chainsaw grip which allows me to regulate the recoil a little better if I stiffen my arm, it also has a folding stock, and a saw tooth muzzle break which directs the gasses outward rather than straight forward reducing some of the recoil felt as well." He stated rather matter of factly. "I also have a Smith and Wesson .500 which is handy if you want to kill an elephant with one bullet while you have to shoot said elephant through a house."

"Oh my," She said as her ears dropped a bit. "Why would you need something like that?"

"I don't need something quite that heavy hitting, but it doesn't hurt in my line of work and some jobs I took back in my world." He said.

"What kind of jobs?" She asked somewhat scared of the answer.

"Well I use to be in the United States Military." He said as memories passed his mind.

 **Flashback**

Jacob was sitting around after a rigorous physical training session with his Sergeant screaming in his ear the whole time. He doubted he would be able to hear anything right for quite a while. Suddenly he heard a commotion nearby, people running pass his cot in full gear.

"Get your lilly white ass up and on those trucks!" He heard a superior scream into the room.

"Shit not another PT session because some new blood fucked up his bed." Jacob cursed. He had been there a total of eight weeks with some extra training on the side. He climbed out of the cot and got his rifle and bolted out the door. The last thing he wanted was any trouble or extra work for being late. As he exited the building he saw that almost everyone being loaded into trucks.

"What's going on?" He asked another person nearby.

"All I heard was some big issue down a couple miles south. They're loading anyone who isn't necessary personnel or a newbie to go check it out, must be bad if they are taking so many of us." He said with a smile.

"Let's get a move on you pig fuckers!" The superior screamed again.

They filed onto the trucks and started the journey. It had only been a couple hours before they stopped and were ordered out ant to split into their squads.

Jacob was given the main gunner position and a M249 Saw. It only took a few minutes into the parole for his squad to be surrounded. Sounded like a middle eastern dialect. He motioned to his squad leader and saw the look of fear.

"I can't speak to much Arabic, but from what I can gather is they don't plan on taking any prisoners. They mentioned only twenty people in the area though." He whispered.

They were close to the squad of four. Only fifteen feet or so. He heard his leader curse beside him, and saw him take a grenade in hand slowly pulling the pin and tossing it a foot behind the main cluster. The squad ducked but didn't have to wait long until the grenade went off sending shrapnel into five of them killing four instantly. The other lay screaming on the ground with blood pouring from his side and arm. Then the firefight really began with the squad taking cover and firing sporadically at the enemy as the sun set behind them. Jacob managed to pick off two at first with controlled bursts but had to take cover as rifle fire barely missed his head. One of his squad mated were dead beside him and another had a bullet lodged in his neck, he wouldn't last long. Jacobs observation proved true as the next time he ducked from enemy fire the man had stopped moving entirely. Three more enemies fell from the sustained fire of his leader. It was a short lived victory as he had a bullet burst through his skull just below his helmet. Jacob screamed as he let loose a torrent of lead rain on the enemies. He killed almost all within the singe belt. Only one remained trying to drag himself away. Jacob brought out his M9 and shot him through the head without flinching. He heard someone moving through the brush and ran to reload his gun. He had just finished reloading as a spray of bullets flew by. He quickly turned and lit the nearby foliage and people with gunfire.

As the gunfire stopped he saw who had stated the gunfight with him, it was squad beta that had also been assigned to the area. Two of the four lay dead at his feet, while one was bleeding out against a tree. The last had limped behind a tree and leaned there trying to ignore the pain from his shattered shin. Jacob walked up to the one leaning against the tree and shot him in the head.

"Come out you little fuck!" Jacob yelled at the last survivor. "You shot first, now take your bullet like a big boy." He was grinning as he followed the sound of heavy, pained breathing. "Let's end this so I can go back and get dinner on time and tell the superiors that it was a blood bath. No one was left alive but me. I might even get some vacation time." The psychopathic smile stuck on his face. He saw movement behind a bush and proceeded to fire the rest of his magazine. A former army soldiers body falling lifeless.

 **End Flashback**

"But I'm not that man anymore." He said sighing as he felt his mental state get darker by the second. He leaned back as they passed into the city itself. "At least I don't think I am." Judy simply kept looking forward, trying to focus on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter. Quick announcement, I will not be updating as often as I have been this past weekend. I will try and have at least one per week at the latest, but if it doesn't happen know that I haven't abandoned this story. I have a lot to do in some of my classes with some major papers being due in a week or so. Thank you to everyone who has given a review with both praise and criticism alike. I appreciate you all taking time out of your day to read my story. Feel free to leave a review or message me with questions, criticism, just to tell me you enjoyed the story so far. Disclaimer, I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with the owners and makers of Zootopia. The only thing I own is my OC.**

 **Jacobs POV**

He was staring at the small buildings passing by as Judy drove. He could tell she was trying very hard to keep him away from the general public. So far it had been working, he had only seen a shady figure that when he asked Judy through the back window she said to keep his head down as much as possible in case someone thought he was a threat. She had a good reason to. Not only was he armed with a weapon that wasn't allowed to be in general use for the military, He was wearing a suit that could protect him from most projectiles. Two and a half layers of bullet resistant armor made sure of that. With the terrifying visage on the mask, he wasn't someone that a lot of people would stop and ask for directions from. You never know though in all reality. Someone like Judy wasn't drawn away as she saw him walking on the side of the road. And she only came up to the bottom of his chest., not including the ears. She had to be at least four foot five now that he thought about it. He wondered if all rabbits were this tall, or was it just her. So far the only two mammals he had seen were Judy and that other from the alley.

As he snapped out of thought he heard Judy say something back to him.

"Sorry, but didn't catch that. Could you say that again?" He asked slightly embarrassed by himself being so oblivious to his surroundings. He felt some anger rise along with it. "Why am I embarrassed? I didn't listen once. Besides she's just a rabbit, I've strung up plenty of them. What makes this one any different?" He thought to himself.

"Its fine Jacob." She said back. "I was just saying we're about to be there."

He nodded and looked around checking for citizens. He could spot a wolf walking around in a police uniform. As they got closer he could see a pistol of sorts at the wolfs side. "At least if I have an episode here they can try to protect themselves." Jacob shuddered at the depressing thought. "Not the time or place for that kind of thought." He scolded himself like a small child.

He felt the truck turn and saw that they were entering an underground parking area. He could see police cruisers and a few regular cars parked all around. He could also see a couple police with similar handguns as the wolf approaching the truck slowly as they parked. He tightened his grip on his own weapon.

 **Judy's POV**

She pulled into an empty parking space slowly. She could see some officers heading towards the truck. All of them had their hands on their guns. She quickly turned off the engine and jumped out the door. She looked at Jacob and saw his helmet turning from officer to officer rapidly and saw him tense his grip on his rifle. "This isn't going to go well for anyone." She thought to herself. Raising her hands towards Jacob and her co-workers. "Guys calm down he's here on word from the Chief." She saw the officers visibly relax and Jacob after he noticed also.

 **Jacob's POV**

After Judy defused the tense situation he leaned back against the truck window again, lowering his gun and resting it on his leg.

"Can I get out now?" He asked.

"Of course you can Jacob," Judy said slightly confused. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because I didn't want to get shot or have to shoot anyone today." He said grimacing at his own bluntness.

Judy just stood there silent as Jacob stood up and grabbed his bag. He stepped over the side of the truck and dropped to the ground. The truck visibly lifted a foot while the metal groaned. "I'm not that heavy am I?" He asked. "Maybe I should lay off the grains for a while." He heard Judy snicker behind him. "What's so funny fluff? Your butt is looking a little chunky yourself." He froze as the last word left his mouth.

 **Judy's POV**

"Did he just say what I think he said?" She thought to herself. When did he get that comfortable talking to me?

"So you think my butt's too big?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's not what I meant!" Jacob exclaimed. "It's not too big It's really nice sized. Wait shit."

"So you think I have a nice butt." She said laughing internally. She had him now. "I'm glad someone noticed. I do squats for a reason."

 **Jacob's POV**

Jacob was glad for the massive mask that hid his blood red face. When did she get comfortable enough to straight up flirt with him? If one thing was for sure, he had definitely been checking out her ass as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Are you two done yet?" A lion officer asked visibly uncomfortable. "Chief wanted to see both of you before midnight."

Jacob saw Judy stiffen as she realized they weren't alone, her face turning the same color as a ripe tomato.

"I'm ready when you all are." Jacob groaned, uncomfortable with so many strangers near him.

 **Hello again everyone. Just wanted to tell you all that this story will contain some dark shit in it as well as some lemon pie in later chapters. If you no like, then you no read. Feel free to leave a review, PM me, or follow and favorite the story. As stated in the earlier message there will be a decrease in the amount of updates, but this story will not be abandoned. Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Lives made and Lives taken. We last left with both Judy and Jacob feeling a bit flustered. It should be good. Announcement time, the papers are not as big of an issue as I thought. Well one of them isn't, but this means I should be able to update two or three times a week. I am not sure how long I want to make this story to be honest, I have just been thinking as I go really. Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed my story so far. I appreciate the positive feedback I have gotten so far. Also if anyone was wondering this story is going to become a JudyxOC after a while. Disclaimer, I do not own Zootopia nor am I affiliated in any way with someone who does. Now to the story.**

 **Jacob's POV**

They had walked up several flights of stairs and he felt the wound on his leg start to open up after scabbing over on the drive.

"Great," He said grumbling out loud. "Just what I fucking need right now."

"What's wrong." Judy asked. Concern showing on her face.

"Nothing's wrong Judy I'm completely fine." Jacob lied.

"Best not to lie," A lion officer said. "I can smell the blood up here."

"Best for you to shut your fucking mouth." Jacob snapped at him. "If I say I'm fine then I'm fine."

"Jacob," Judy said with a warning tone. "If you're bleeding then you are most definitely not fine."

"Okay," He sighed in defeat. "I'll bandage it after I meet with your Chief." He saw Judy nod but still have a frown on her face. They continued to a large door with the name Chief Bogo printed on it. "So this is the place?" Jacob asked.

 **Judy's POV**

"Yes Jacob," Judy said. "Relax a little, I'm sure the Chief just wants to know if you're a threat to the citizens and how long you will be in town." As she knocked she heard someone move a chair inside the room. The door swung open to show the massive buffalo standing not far away. She was startled to see Mayor Lionheart there as well.

"Come in Officer Hopps, you too." He said when he looked to the figure behind her.

"Thank you Chief." She said. Jacob mumbled something under his breath but she didn't hear it. She thought she caught the words, Fucking massive buffalo. They entered the room and she promptly took as seat while Jacob remained standing. She noticed he had been extremely close to her this whole time. "Probably nervous is all." She thought to herself.

 **Jacob's POV**

He stayed by Judy as close as he could without squashing her. If anything went wrong, he was going to grab her and bolt as fast as he possibly could.

"So, Jacob is it?" The Chief said to him making him get out of his own thoughts.

"Yes sir," Jacob replied quickly. As far as he was concerned, the less time spent here the better.

"Let's get the basic questions out of the way." Chief Bogo said. "Where do you come from, what are you, and are you peaceful?"

"I'm from the United States of America, I am a human, and I won't hurt anyone as long as they don't hurt me." He finished.

"First, I've never heard of this United States. Second, I've never seen a human. Third, good to know. And lastly, can you do me a favor please and take off that suit of yours? That is presuming you aren't nude under it." Bogo said.

"Well fuck me. So am I even on earth anymore?" Jacob said almost too low for them to hear.

"It might take a minute to take it all off but I'll do it if it helps this go any faster." Jacob said while taking off the helmet. He started to unzip the suit and strip the heavy mass off himself. When he stepped out of the legs he felt the cool air sting against his open wound. He heard Judy gasp beside him at the sight of the small gash. "She would hate to see the bullet wound on my side when it was fresh." Jacob thought to himself.

"When you said you were fine I thought you meant it was just a small cut!" Judy shouted at him. "You never mentioned the hole in your leg that is almost as long as my paw!"

"I said I would be fine and I meant it Judy." He growled at her. "Let's get the rest of this over with so I can bandage it up."

The Chief nodded and motioned to the Mayor. "Mayor Lionheart would like to say some things I'm sure."

"Yes, first of all I would like to make you a citizen if you plan to stay a long period of time." The Mayor said. "And second, if you agree to be a citizen you will be put on the endangered species list since we have never had a human live here. The city will provide a generous amount of money and transportation of your choice. We however cannot provide housing due to that bill never being passed."

"Sounds good to me, I'm really not quite sure how long I will be here. I don't even really know where this place is on a map, if it even is on a map." Jacob said to himself.

"We can get you a map later if you want, but for now we need to figure out where you are going to sleep for now." The Mayor said interrupting Jacob's train of thought.

"He can sleep at my apartment for a couple nights before we find something more permanent." Judy offered up. The Mayor and Chief looked startled to say the least.

"I guess that solves that temporary issue." Chief Bogo said. "Now for the issue of your weapons and massive suit."

Jacob stiffened and put his hand on his pistol, still strapped on his side. "I assumed I would take it with me." He said rather harshly.

"You know as well as we do that a citizen isn't allowed to carry around something like that on a day to day basis." Chief growled back. "We don't even know how to classify it in our weapon system. Plus, that suit of yours would terrify the citizens and possibly cause a riot. I can't let that happen!"

"I get what you mean with the rifle and the suit." Jacob sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "But I am definitely keeping my pistol with me." He motioned to the massive hand cannon at his side.

The Chief looked at the pistol. "That might as well be a rifle in Officer Hopps's case." He exclaimed. "But handguns are allowed even though no one carries anything like that."

"So everything settled," Mayor Lionheart said with a smile. "Judy, you and your new roommate can leave whenever you are ready to." Judy looked surprised.

"You don't have any more questions then?" Judy asked.

"Not at this point in time, but I expect more will be asked at a later date." Lionheart said while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Both Judy and Chief Bogo stood and the four of them made towards the door. Bogo opened it for the group and they started down the stairs to the main lobby. Jacob dropped his rifle and suit on the counter nodding to the Chief.

"I expect only you to touch this equipment," Jacob said with a stony stare. "I don't want anyone hurting themselves or anyone else by being stupid."

"That can be done." Chief said. "I'll put it all in my vault on the top floor."

"Thank you all for being so understanding to my situation by the way." Jacob said feeling grateful toward the two powerful figures. "I don't want to think what would have happened to me if you hadn't helped me as well as Judy."

"Don't worry about it," Mayor Lionheart said. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

"Honestly," Jacob whispered to himself. "I'm not sure I would have at all."

 **Hello everyone! How's that for an entirely expected event? Yes, he might have given up his equipment a little fast, but I have my own reasons. If you have a question or comment, please feel free to review or private message me. I will try and get back to you as fast as possible, but I make no promises as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone! Announcement time. I still haven't decided how long I'm making this story, but rest assured this will not end anytime soon. The next couple chapters are going to be pretty awkward for both Judy and Jacob. Jacob more so. Feel free to enjoy his suffering though! Please review and message me if you have any questions or just to say you enjoyed the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia nor am I affiliated with anyone who does in any way. Now that that's out of the way enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Jacob's POV**

After a surprisingly easy interrogation Jacob made his way to a chair nearby to bandage his leg. Taking out some gauze from his emergency medkit he noticed he would have to buy more soon with how his leg was bleeding. He leaned over himself to start wrapping it but Judy stopped him.

"Here let me," Judy said concern filling her voice. "I have smaller paws anyway. Better to maneuver around and get this done quicker."

"Sure I guess." Jacob said, taken aback by her willingness to help him. Now that he thought about it, she had jumped at the ability to help him multiple times even though they had met only two hours ago. "Even with my more than obvious hostile appearance and attitude." He thought to himself.

"There, all done." Judy said with a smile. "That was pretty easy. Now we can head to the house and get some sleep. It's almost ten at night and I have work tomorrow."

"Actually Hopps," Chief Bogo interrupted. "You will be assigned to be Mr."

"Anderson." Jacob said.

"Right, you will be Mr. Anderson's personal bodyguard for the time being. I want you by his side twenty-four seven until further told." Bogo said. "Since he is the only known creature of his species at this time, we cannot risk him going extinct."

During that announcement Jacob started to walk down the stairs some. He could still hear the two animals talking as he got to the next floor.

"Okay Chief," Judy said. "He won't leave my sight."

"Good luck with that." Chief said having a slight grin on his face.

 **Judy's POV**

"I wonder what that comment was about." Judy said to herself. "Well let's get to the truck Jacob." She felt her ears fold back as she looked behind her expecting to see the human still sitting there. "Jacob! Where are you?" She said, almost screaming.

"I'm down the stairs a bit. You two were taking too long." Jacob yelled from the floor below.

She looked over the balcony and saw him waiting for her.

"I'm going to go ahead and get in the truck." Jacob said walking towards the garage. "See you there."

"Now I understand that comment." Judy said with a groan as she waked down the stairs. When she got to the truck she saw Jacob sitting in the passenger side. She jumped into the drivers' seat and started the vehicle. "It should only take a few minutes to get to my place."

"Good," Jacob said happily. "I need to have some sort of sleep. It almost feels like one of my old jobs with how late it is."

"What kind of jobs did you do?" Judy said while pulling out of the garage onto the road.

"It's best not to talk about it." Jacob said firmly. "Not yet anyway."

 **Third person POV**

They rode the rest of the way in silence. After around ten minutes they pulled up to a large apartment complex.

"Here we are." Judy said. "I live on the second floor." Jacob simply got out and started to walk to the door with Judy following. They got to her door and she unlocked it with a small key that was shaped like a carrot at the end. As they entered the room Judy spoke. "So you'll take the bed tonight and I'll sleep in here on the couch."

"You are not sleeping on your own couch while a near stranger sleeps in your bed Judy." Jacob said almost too tired to push the issue.

"Well I'm not letting a new friend sleep on that couch." Judy said.

"Fine, I guess we will sleep in the bed together." Jacob said trying to get her embarrassed enough to let him take the couch.

"Sounds good to me,' Judy said quickly. "But I don't like to wear much to bed, hope that doesn't bother you." Two can play at this game she though.

"Same here bunny butt." Jacob shot back before he thought about it. "Why did I say that?" He thought to himself.

"Come on then." Judy said disappearing into the bedroom. "I like to get some sleep before morning. Hope you don't mind waking up at seven."

"What did I just agree to?" Jacob asked himself while walking in after her. As he entered the room he felt his face go completely red. "Judy wasn't lying." He though. She was there in only a pair of red panties and a large shirt to cover herself with. The shirt was barely doing its job however. He could see through the thin white material as she turned around. "A rabbit with tits." He thought to himself as he quickly looked away.

"You coming or what?" Judy said, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible. It had been a long day with all her siblings wanting to spend time with her before she left.

"Sounds a little forward don't you think." He said trying to get her to back out of the deal and let him take the couch.

"Maybe that's the point." She said with a massive grin. She saw him gulp and start to strip.

"Look away while I get ready." Jacob said. He could feel his ears burning.

"Fine." She said while putting her paws over her eyes. He quickly began stripping down to almost nothing. She took a quick peak and saw that he was only wearing his boxers also taking notice of the buldge hidden underneath. "You done yet?" Judy asked.

"Almost." Jacob said as he quickly jumped under the covers. "All right you can open your eyes."

"I already did that a minute ago." She said almost whispering in his ear. She saw his blush darkened considerably. He turned and faced his back towards her hoping she wouldn't notice his embarrassment. "Goodnight Jacob." She said.

"Night Judy." Jacob answered back.

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this story so far. Things are gonna heat up fast if those two aren't careful. Till next time guys and girls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This chapter should be a fun one. This chapter will contain some lemons. No full lemons yet, but possible in the next couple chapters. Will have a warning for lemons. I shouldn't have to say this but I'm going to anyway: If you are under the age of 18 do not read this story! Doing that to cover my ass. I appreciate any reviews that have criticism or praise for the story, if you have criticism or just want to say you enjoyed the story review the story or private message me. I will attempt to respond as soon as possible. Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia nor am I affiliated with anyone who does. Now on to the chapter!**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Lemons ahead!**

Jacob had just woken up when he noticed he was facing towards Judy instead of having his back to her like when he fell asleep. He also noticed said fluffy bunny's' butt pressed hard on his crotch. More importantly, pressed against his throbbing morning wood. "How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt a stir next to him and saw that Judy had woken up as well.

"Morning Jacob," She said while stretching and unconsciously rubbing herself against his crotch. She suddenly stiffened as she woke up fully. Feeling behind her and moved her paws down slowly. As she reached the top of her panties she felt something hard and slightly throbbing that was easily as thick as her forearm. "Is that?" She left the sentence hanging. "How big are you?" She asked with a small grin that was hid from his sight.

"I don't know exactly, last time I measured I was around eight inches." He said honestly

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yes, now please don't rub it like that." He said gritting his teeth. "It's really sensitive because someone grinds in their sleep."

"I wasn't doing it purposefully." She said while still rubbing him through his boxers. "This however I am doing on purpose."

"Please don't," He said starting to breath heavily. "I'm trying to let it go away."

"Why would I let you suffer like that?" She asked huskily. "Like you said, I caused this so I'm going to take care of it." Rubbing him slightly faster to put an emphasis on her point.

"Fine, but no full on sex." He said not all of him against the idea of a beautiful woman helping him like that. "Wait, when did I start to think of her as something other than an animal?" He thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short as she went ahead and lowered his boxers past his dick to be able to get a better grip. She quickly turned towards him and went under the blankets.

"Whoa, what are you doing Judy?" Jacob asked with some surprise.

"I may not be able to use my lower body to get you off, but I am hungry. A nice protein shake would fill me up nicely. Don't you think?" She asked while rubbing her face against his stiff manhood. He nodded, any complaint died in his throat as she started to lick him from base to tip. She continued to lick his hard member for a minute then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked panting. She didn't respond as she opened her mouth and shoved herself onto the massive piece of meat. The only sounds in the room were Jacob's moans and the slurping coming from his groin. "I'm getting close." Jacob said while trying to last a bit longer. Judy was still sucking as if she didn't hear him. "Judy!" He exclaimed as he came filling her mouth.

She let him finish cumming in her mouth before she pulled off with a pop. Looking at him from under the covers she swallowed and opened her mouth to show him, licking her lips to catch anything left. "Holy shit!" Jacob said with a happy sigh. "I could get use to this in the morning."

"Same here." Judy said as she crawled out from the covers and laid on his chest. "You were pretty pent up."

"Yea," He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "You are kinda the first person to be with me since I went into the military."

"When was that?" She asked.

"Well I was active duty at age 19, and I'm 28 now." He said as he put his hand on her back, slowly rubbing her through her shirt.

"You mean you haven't done anything for almost a full ten years?" Judy asked, surprise evident on her face.

"I mean I would take care of stuff myself but other than that, yea." He admitted somewhat sheepishly. She didn't ask anything else after that.

"Next time though," She purred in his ear. "I want to try something a little more fun." Jacob blushed heavily at the thought alone.

"I don't want to do anything like that without a relationship Judy." He said. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of your hospitality as it is."

"I understand," She said disheartened by his answer.

"That doesn't mean I don't want a relationship with you Judy," He said as he saw her begin to look sad. "In fact I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend." She perked up at that. "So what do you say Judy?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. They broke the kiss soon after and continued to cuddle. Jacob slowly rubbing her back again, occasionally reaching lower to grab her butt. Judy was happy to just lay on him and rub the front of his boxers. "You know that means I can now do whatever I want with you and that monster." He felt heat rise to his face again as some very lewd thoughts came to mind.

"So want to grab some breakfast?" He asked trying to make his mind go anywhere else.

"No," She said with a hum. "I already had an amazing shake remember?" She wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"I'm not going to be walking right within a week." Jacob thought to himself.

 **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. This kind of chapter doesn't have much plot, but I just wanted to expand Judy and Jacob's relationship a bit more. So now they are boyfriend and girlfriend. I feel bad for Jacobs' crotch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. Sorry about the lack of updates the past week or two. Some things came up and some issues had to be resolved before anything else could be done. Thank you for being patient. Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia and am not affiliated with those who do in any way. This chapter might shed some light on what happened last chapter. This might be a little shorter than most chapters. It was brought to my attention I hadn't addressed the fact Nick isn't in the story. This story takes place in an AU where they never met and Dawn never got into politics. So the entire premise of the movie is basically gone I guess.**

 **Jacob's POV**

"Jacob time to wake up." He heard a voice say. "Wake up." He noticed the voice grew more frantic. "Wake up! Jacob please wake up!"

"What?" He tried to say, but it just came out as a groan and a mumble. He felt very light headed for some reason.

"Jacob please get up. The ambulance will be here in a minute just stay awake!" He heard Judy say.

"What's wrong Judy?" He coughed out. "Why am I so light headed and thirsty?" He thought to himself. He felt himself start to drift off to sleep again. He could hear someone at the door and shouting, but it sounded so far away.

 **Third Person POV**

Jacob woke up with a start jerking to a sitting position fast. He tried to move the covers from himself when he noticed something in his arm. "What the fuck?" He asked himself. He looked around after pulling the tube from his arm and saw he was in a hospital room of sorts. "When did I get here?" He heard someone talking in the hallway and quickly laid back down, closing his eyes to make it seem he was asleep.

"He seems to be able to have the general same treatment as most mammals luckily." A voice said. It sounded female to him. Suddenly the door swung open and he could hear another softer and familiar voice.

"I'm just glad all he got was a bump on the head." Judy said.

"He seems to be pretty durable as far as I can tell." The other voice said with a slight chuckle.

"That tends to happen after basic training and a couple years in combat." He said almost as a whisper. He slowly got into a sitting position and looked at the two standing near him.

"You're awake!" Judy said both happy and surprised.

"Yea, what happened last night?" He asked.

"You started to argue about someone sleeping on the couch and then you just fell and banged your head against the door. You were mumbling a lot but I couldn't understand anything you were saying. Do you remember anything?" She said, worry evident on her face.

"Not really he said trying not to blush. Just a weird dream but it felt so real." He said.

"That's normal for someone with your issue." A voice interrupted. Jacob turned to look at her and saw it was a zebra in a doctors' outfit. She was obviously a female he noted. The coat did little to hide her very present curves and tight shirt. He quickly looked away. "You were very dehydrated you know." She said.

"That explains a lot actually." He thought to himself. "That doesn't explain why I dreamed about Judy and me doing, well that."

"Anything wrong?" Judy asked.

"No I'm fine." He said. "Just thinking."

"Okay, well you need some more rest for now. I'm going to keep you overnight just in case something goes wrong with your reaction to our treatments." The doctor said.

"I guess I can't argue with that." He said sighing. "I hate hospitals though."

"You only have to hate it for a bit longer." Judy said as he laid himself back against the pillow. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Major Update

Sorry to say everyone. I am canceling this story. I do not enjoy how this story has progressed so far. I will however remake this story. I feel like i took the story way to fast. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking for this to continue as is. I hope to have the first chapter of this newer story up within three weeks at the max. Feel free to message me if any questions arise. I plan to keep my character the same way he is in the backstory way, but minor adjustments to personality traits. Judy will also be a little harder to get along with since my character is so "kill everything and i might survive". Thank you all for your patience and support.

Sincerely, Buggy.


End file.
